Undo
by writersaddiction
Summary: It would become worse and worse each time, but all Alucard had to do was fix it. Two-shot that may get more chapters depending. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The mission was supposed to be simple, and it was, once Alucard released enough of his limited power. He always had their enemies fooled, and the result was dripping off the walls. They had yet to find the main vampire, just a bunch of ghouls that were easily offed with a couple bullets and a few weaker bloodsuckers in the mix. It was this fact that worried Seras, because there was something in the uncertainty of feeding a few rounds into the skulls of the undead that did so. A disturbing pleasure in seeing so many mangled corpses drop like flies to a bug zapper. That wasn't like her, and she didn't like it.

"Releasing control on restrictions 3..."

Her ears caught the thrilled tones of her Master's voice in the nearby room, and she moved closer to the door to listen out of curiosity. The ghouls in this hallway were all exterminated anyway. She strapped her rifle onto her shoulder, letting it rest on her back as she hid at the doorway. Peering in, she shivered at the amount of human corpses littering the floor, Alucard standing in the middle of the mess with twin vampires as his opponents. She saw an eye peer at her, a bright red one on her Master's shoulder and flinched back in fear.

"2..."

Seras felt her back hit something, an object in motion that was in her way. She looked over her shoulder to see a tall, well built third vampire, whose fangs gleamed in mischievous delight at the fearful expression on her face. He made a grab for her, and more annoyingly, her breast, but she quickly sprung out of the way, sliding to her left until her diagonal path landed her against the wall again. Her eyes darted towards the open doorway she'd left behind, calculating her chances of being able to make a dash towards her master. With no such luck, her perverted perpetrator clambered into her line of sight and her path was blocked. No use, she'd have to fight, or, if she could, run for the exit. There was no time for that, however, as her opponent swung his right arm at her distracted head, effectively knocking her to the opposite wall.

"1..."

The blonde pulled her head out of the hole it made, shaking any debris that was left over. A grimace was supposed to be her first response, but she let out a giggle instead, her vision blurry as she tried to orient herself back into the situation. The man tilted his head in confusion before shrugging it off and lunging at his obviously shook up prey. For a split second, he flinched, seeing red instead of blue in her eyes. She hissed, suddenly kicking him up and onto the ceiling, and square in the gut too.

A snarl escaped the weakened vampire's mouth and he pounced again, this time apparently from above. Seras grinned, barreling out of the way just in time to swerve and watch the bumbling brunet crash unceremoniously onto the floor. After a short chuckle, she tired of playing with this dolt and seized his right arm. She could feel his immediate panic and twisted both his arm and her smile up. Her sadistic look almost paralleled her master's.

"Please," pleaded the thickheaded idiot, "make it stop!"

Her scowl at the quick snap of his bones showed she wasn't pleased, or over with this torture. She yanked the now useless appendage off him and had his neck in her fingers next. He was sweating, which felt gross on her hands. His nervous other hand punched her head, but she either didn't feel it or it wasn't as effective as he had hoped. Pure, glowing red eyes mirrored dull ruby ones. The blonde went over a few choices, because she knew she had so many options for fun in this turn of events, and purred at her new favorite one.

Moving a hand towards his chin, she observed his sharp fangs, pink from his recent blood drinking. Without a second thought, her vice grip wrenched his jaw to the side, a sickening snap her reward. His guttural cries of anguish renewed her excitement and she bared her own pointed teeth, eagerly digging them into his neck.

He struggled, and succeeded only in ramming her back onto the wall, her canines burrowing themselves deeper into his pale skin. The pain only grew worse as she took more of his blood, a salty aftertaste lingering from his anxious sweat. Nothing else left to do but continue squirming, the male griped, whined and dug his fingers into her arm, trying to find anyway of escaping this. In a fit of desperation, he kicked, only to hear the wet crunch of his foot under her shoe before he could even move. He couldn't speak, to call out to the twins in the nearby room, and despite the appearance of his body overpowering hers, he had no way of defeating this deranged blonde. He would die, but because of that, he would at least go down happy.

Before the brunet could even finish the thought, Seras bit deeper. She could sense the edges of his life, and stopped, tossing him like a rag doll onto the floor. "You really think I'd let you have your way?" She admonished, "After all I put you through, I know you know better." She kicked his practically lifeless form, scowling at the pitiful whimper he gave. "If you fought any better, I'd actually consider torturing you more. You're no fun though, and are just as weak as these ghouls." She saw his gaze move to the disintegrating corpses littering the hall, another mewl his slow response. "Yes," She hissed, grabbing her rifle from behind her back and aiming it effortlessly at his forehead. "You look just like them, and now, you'll be dead." Without a moment's hesitation, she fired, and the body disintegrated.

 _Just like him._

A tongue lapped up the last of the blood on the wall, tasting the ever-present fear in each drop. The pleasures of the fight lingered as well, just long enough to sedate Alucard's need for more. He stood, recomposing himself as he peered towards the doorway. He heard a loud groaning outside the room, and with his interests now piqued, he walked out.

Childish laughter tickled his ears and he watched as his fledgling circled a confused ghoul. Her playful behavior brought a smirk to his lips, though he was a tad surprised. _Perhaps..._

"Police Girl," He called as she tore the ghoul's left leg off. She looked to him, expression almost innocent, save for the blood red in her eyes and on her lips. Dropping the rotting leg, she returned her gaze to the body crawling away from them, her boot crushing through the ghoul in mere seconds. That was no fun, but her master was waiting. "Impressive," He complimented, noticing her messy work on the hall of undead, "You'll make an amazing Draculina yet."

Outside the residence, one Integra Hellsing stood by her car, awaiting the results of the extermination. She looked up at the sound of footsteps on the gravel, her cigar twitching and flicking off a few ashes. Her eyes widened at the sight. The red clad vampire was guiding a blood covered Seras towards her, a happy smile on both their faces.

"My Master. The targets have been silenced on your orders." Her servant declared, his triumphant smirk mocking her own appalled expression.

She watched Seras run a bloody gloved hand through her hair, acting as if it meant nothing but a curious scent on her clothes. Integra glared at Alucard, clearly demanding an explanation for the girl's incredulous behavior.

The Count chuckled, noting the anger that bubbled up in response. He held his fledgling close, containing her excitement as much as he could. He couldn't help enjoying his own sadism pouring into his fledgling's mind. Perhaps his influence was just what she needed to become a true vampire, though he could tell his commander thought otherwise. "You told us to rid the building of them," he reminded her, "not who or how. If the Police Girl wants to shed some blood, then who am I to refuse?"

At this, Seras nodded in agreement. She was hopped up on adrenaline, eyes darting around curiously until she looked up to meet her master's.

"Well, I do." Integra snapped, dropping her cigar and rubbing it out in irritation. " _Fix this._ " Her cryptic hiss apparently hit something in the vampires, one giving her a glare of his own and the other a confused tilt of the head.

What did that mean?

Before Seras could receive an explanation, the Hellsing entered the car, slamming it in their faces and clearly having the driver depart. Well, that was abrupt, if she had anything to say about that. "Master, what did Sir Integra mean by that?" What would they be fixing? The cleaners would come by later to rid the area of any evidence of the vampiric activity, but that wasn't _fixing_. Besides, the two of them had nothing to do with that.

So what had her master's master meant by _fixing_?

Her ears soon heard the grumbling of her companion, who seemed well aware of what the woman clearly meant. She caught words like "hypocrite" and "my fledgling," but was still lost to what he knew. She could only guess something along the lines of pride. Was it something the woman didn't like about their behavior?

"Master?"

A worry settled in her stomach that only worsened the longer he didn't respond to her question. Instead, she was turned around suddenly, now forced to face Alucard. She kept an eyebrow up, watching as he bent down to gaze directly at her. He looked upset, but she wasn't sure if it was directed at her or not.

He sighed in defeat as he held her attention, disliking this idea the more he went through with it. Had he the choice, he would have never thought of it in the slightest. Without another apparent word to say on the matter, he placed a hand over the girl's eyes.

The act was sudden, the Police Girl yelping at the touch. Her whining came next, and she struggled under the firm grip. She cried out for him to let her go repeatedly, growling and grunting as he stood silently and practically unmoving. She dug her gloved fingers into his arms, tried yanking his fingers off her, and even began kicking at air before she finally slowed. The whimpers softened until she leaned against the touch. When she was quiet, he let go.

Seras stumbled about for a moment, dazed and drained of the energy she had mere moments ago. His shadows ran through her and she shivered, curling in on herself as she tried to understand whatever had just occurred. She... Couldn't remember?

Her guardian began walking the way Integra's vehicle had went. "Come, Police Girl. Our mission is done for tonight." The gears in his mind set about fabricating a cover up story for this resulting incident, which he dreaded having to do. Seras would likely have questions, and he'd likely have to go through an hours worth of lying just for her to be satisfied once more.

The little trick he pulled was worse than that, though. It wasn't just giving her a small taste of memory loss, making her forget all that was needed to be forgotten. No, not in her case. In his busty little blonde's case, he had to tear out any lives she had taken as well. Whatever souls she had collected enough blood from were stripped from her own, and he would have to keep them instead.

It was a useful trick, sure, especially when Seras let some of her strength get to her head. Those times were rare though, and it was the angered maiden that made the task so much more difficult. How could he raise his fledgling up to be the vampire he knew she was meant to be when she was always stuck at square one? If Integra hadn't decided that Seras wasn't meant to be a true vampire yet, he would have already had the perfect beast with just as much power as he had.

If it hadn't been for Integra... No. He couldn't blame his master. It wasn't really her fault.

If it hadn't been for the first incident, Alucard thought over, Seras would have been perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Alucard knew there was an acquired taste to blood. Five hundred years of drinking it left something to desire. He was a blood connoisseur, knew the different types and the dependencies of their flavors. However, he drank so much of it from multiple varying sources that the tang would die faster than he could enjoy its splendor. He missed the days when he could be a monster and pick his victims, just have one type of blood on his lips and not the griping flavors of fear. Those were times lost to him, and he was a new monster, with a new focus.

A bullet shell clattered onto the floor, and he watched as the rifle it came from fell after it. He kept silent as a grunt of displeasure came, and she left just as it did. It seemed fire practice was over, though he wasn't sure where his little subject of interest was going. They were due for a mission in the next hour, and she didn't have that many places to be. Perhaps it had something to do with her hunger. The Police Girl had slowly become accustomed to the medical packs Hellsing offered, though he could tell there was something she couldn't quell with them.

With a defeated sigh, he stood from his seat, following after his disgruntled fledgling.

There was work to be done.

* * *

Popped the head like a sticky balloon, and another down. Repeat process of firing, reloading, aiming. This was boring, no satisfaction, and she didn't want to be near any of it at the moment. There was one more, a vampire left, but locating it wasn't her job right now. That was her Master's; she had nothing to do besides wipe out a few of the dead and waste bullets for her rifle. Seras wished they could've at least let her fire one round from her Harkonnen into these deadbeats; that would make things at least a bit interesting. But no, the enclosed space of the small school would be destroyed by the blast, and that would anger Sir Integra.

Her finicky thoughts were subdued by a sudden yelp of pain. She gasped, surveying the small crowd of ghouls and seeing it. A tiny figure scrambling to hide from her. Unsure of anything else, Seras chased after the child, pushing past the ghouls and ignoring them completely. When the girl ran into one of the classrooms, Seras wondered where Alucard was. Surely, he knew she was here, about to be cornered by his servant.

The door shutting behind her, Seras scanned the dark room, her blue eyes adjusting to the shadows. "Where did you go?" She mumbled, peering up at the ceiling. Not there, so where was she? There were student desks lining the walls, since the school hadn't been used in years. No space for the young vampire to crawl through there. Shelves were occupied with old textbooks right above them, and teacher's desk in the front of the room was bare. "Wait a minute..." There was shuffling noises coming from under the desk as she walked over. A nervous breath, she held her rifle tight in one hand as the other made a wild grab for the frightened vampire, who had no way of escape.

"Found you," she purred, holding the girl up by the nape of her neck. The girl looked so young, likely not even ten years old when she was turned. She squirmed, frightened calls out to no one in particular as she kicked and struggled. Poor thing, Seras wondered what exactly she could do. Her Master was the one to kill vampires, not her, and her gun wouldn't kill the vampire so easily. Something in her instincts made her focus on the neck, a strangely alluring scent pulling her close.

"Police Girl."

The anxious effort the child put into escaping helped little. Her fear was enticing, and fangs eagerly dug into the pale flesh. Screaming, sharp in her ears, but she liked the anguish. Blood pooled onto her tongue, but she let go a moment later before she could swallow it, tossing the girl onto the other side of the room.

The tiny vampire landed gracelessly, her dull red eyes as frantic as her nerves, scooting as far as she could from the blonde. Her back hit something firm, nothing like any wall she recognized. Peering up and behind her, she whimpered at the tall shadowy figure that loomed over her, a smirk ever-present in his expression. He pointed his silver gun to her forehead, and fired once.

The holy bullet exploded into her skull and she screamed as it burned the back of her eyes and stung at her jaw. "Oh, be quiet," the man hissed, grabbing her chin and tearing her head off like ripping paper. All at once, the terror ended, and the mad vampire returned his interests onto his companion.

Seras grimaced, the girl's blood dripping from the side of her mouth. The intriguing taste lingered on her tongue, but despite her instincts desire for more of it, she wiped her glove against her chin. Her red eyes moved to the elder vampire, who she realized was watching her with slight interest, though insanity clung to the edges of his gaze. She heard an almost inaudible growl, and as he turned toleave, she flinched at his command to follow.

He was disappointed in her, this she inferred from his attitude, but she didn't want to drink fresh blood yet; that was her own choice, which she figured he would respect. However, something in that girl's veins tempted Seras' hunger. She just couldn't figure out _what_.

* * *

The soldier clung to his gun like a person would their pet, cleaning dust off the handle and checking the rounds as he went along. He whistled a merry tune as he did this task, not noticing the figure behind him. When a hand landed on his shoulder, he practically jumped out of his skin, looking over only to relax. "Oh, it's only you, Seras." He chuckled, though he pursed his lips when no cheery response followed.

"You're alone," she spoke, though he barely caught the words.

"O-Oh yeah," he stammered, observing the otherwise empty room, "The others already left for bed. I'll probably be heading in when I'm done here." As the man stood, he shivered as a sense of fear washed over him. He grasped the handle of his gun, looking around the dimly lit room for where the strange feeling could've come from. It surely couldn't have been... His eyes landed back on Seras, whose eyes were hidden behind her bangs.

He couldn't hear her breathing, though he doubted a vampire needed to breathe at all, and she was still, save for the subtle smile that formed. He froze when a gloved hand suddenly grabbed his neck, choking him. "S-S-Ser-" He was cut off as her fingers tightened.

The human struggled within her grasp, dropping his precious gun and tugging at her arm to release himself. The vampire smirked, feeling a sense of thrill run through her as he pleaded helplessly. She enjoyed the sensation, and eagerly pulled her victim down and bit into his neck.

There it was, she realized. That familiar taste to the girl's. What Seras couldn't gather was why it tasted so... Delicious. She dropped the soldier, who was already dead from blood loss, and licked her lips.

With a curious tilt of her head, her eyes widened with recognition. It was his expression, one of panic and terror, that struck her thoughts. She righted herself and crouched down to meet the faded eyes of the soldier.

"So this is what fear tastes like," she murmured, dragging the body closer. Fangs dug back into the neck, blood spurting from the sharp bites. When she drew back up for an unneeded breath, she grinned.

"I like it."

* * *

His ear twitched, breaking his concentration from the woman before him. He looked over his shoulder towards the door and glared. Surely, his mind was deceiving him. She wouldn't dare.

"Is something the matter?" Integra questioned, noticing his report suddenly cut off. At his grunt in response, she sat back, arms crossed over her chest. "Well, what is it then?"

"What else?" He snapped, though he didn't intend for his tone to be so forceful. Alucard closed his eyes, listening for the noise again. In his mind's eye, he could see the blood soaked mess, power swimming through the puddles of red in erratic pleasure. A surge of deep satisfaction brought him back to reality, where Integra was waiting patiently for any further explanation. "You knew it would happen eventually."

At his statement, the woman let out a sigh of resignation. "I did. But this soon?" The vampire remained silent, and she knew what his pursed lips meant. "Alucard, I can't have a blood crazed vampire wandering the premises- another one, anyway. Either you find a way to sedate her and make sure it doesn't happen again, or you eliminate her. I leave that decision to you only because she is your fledgling."

It wasn't much of a comfort, but Alucard knew the choice was better than simply having to kill the Police Girl. He swerved around and went to find her location, when he was stopped.

"Alucard," Integra placed her elbows on her desk, resting her head on her laced fingers, "I know it might not be the best of choices, but if she's anything like you, your pride won't be enough to save her. I'm doing this for her safety, as well as the rest of the soldiers." _Minus the one that just died of course._ There was no way she could have known about that beforehand.

The No Life King let his eyes flicker towards his master for a moment, before he faded through the door, leaving her to find his fledgling.

* * *

 _Police Girl._

The blonde tugged ravenously on the skin, scrambling to sedate her hunger as the smooth baritone entered her mind. No. She wanted more. Her master wouldn't stop her. More, more, more. Terrifically delicious and perfect to the senses more. Sacrifice aplenty for singularity and power more. Absolute, forever, and nothing more.

"Seras." A hand grabbed a solid amount of her hair, yanking her away from her kill and bringing her up to meet her maker at eye level. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed at him, bloody spit landing on his cheeks as she did. Her red gloves unfurled his fingers from her hair, until she was fortunately let go and dropped to her feet. Before she could spring back to the body, Alucard blocked her way, having her land on his back and allowed his shadows to take care of that messy massacre. He heard her whines in protest, looking to his shoulder to see hungry crimson eyes plead with him to reconsider.

The Police Girl's shoulders slumped, realizing what she had done just now. "I... Oh god." She fought back a shiver as she rested her chin on his shoulder blade. She had just killed off one of the soldiers, one of the many she had called a friend, and with no real reason as to why. Only these instincts that made her hunger restless and clouded her mind were to truly blame, but that wouldn't likely be enough of a defense. Seras could have easily controlled herself, made herself see reason. Why had she let herself do such a thing, and sacrifice a friend no less? Peering up hesitantly to her master, she knew there was no explanation she could concoct that would make her sentence any better. "I'm sorry, Master," she spoke with a cringe towards any awaiting repercussion.

He fought back his own hesitancy and placed a gentle hand on her head, running his gloved fingers through a few reddened strands of hair. There was a tension against the touch, relaxing ever slightly as seconds went by.

"What..." There was a heat pulsing from his fingers, starting slow and then clamping onto her head and keeping this pain dreadfully rapid against her skull. She cried out, suddenly noticing that she couldn't open her eyes anymore, as Alucard was covering them. "S-stop! Master, please!" There was this intense gut wrenching feeling in the pit of her stomach that only grew worse as she tried pulling away. It was no use. "Make it stop!"

"Oh, be quiet," he snapped, knocking her back onto the floor at the finale of his task. Seras shook her head, quickly and almost unknowingly free of the strange magic inflicted upon her. Alucard crouched down in front of her, wiping away the apparent blood on her lips. "Next time, don't be so messy when you drink, Police Girl. I don't need to keep treating you like a child, do I?" He smirked, casting away all indications of the previous incident.

Seras scoffed, pushing his careful hands away and pouting. "No, you don't. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"All the more reason," the older vampire responded, chuckling as his fledgling puffed up in anger. She began explaining some of the reasons the situation could easily work vice versa while they stood, but Alucard felt a worry settle in the back of his mind.

The Police Girl has forgotten. Good.


End file.
